


You Noticed The Hurt

by TardisLuverOfBlue



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crush at First Sight, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisLuverOfBlue/pseuds/TardisLuverOfBlue
Summary: Warning: So I have to say there is a warning for self harm, it won't be very detailed but there will be a slight mention of burns.Yasmin Khan goes to the doctor for a routine blood test but ends up revealing a deep secret to the doctor.
Relationships: Martha Jones & Yasmin Khan
Kudos: 5





	You Noticed The Hurt

Today was a bad morning for Yaz, she woke up feeling pretty worthless. She thought about how she wasn't where she wanted to be in life and on the police force. She wanted more but sometimes she just wanted to give up. Yaz ate her breakfast and then sat at the table sighing.. once she finished. Would things ever get better? She thought to herself. More thoughts raced through her mind. I feel like I always let people down, including myself. Sometimes I wonder if it's all really worth it in the end... These thoughts begin to feel like too much! She gets up and grabs a lighter, the one she uses to light her candles with. She also grabs a pop sickle stick that's laying nearby, she lights the end of the stick and then places it against the inside of her arm, just below her wrist. She winces out in pain but repeats the process along her arm. She blows the flame out and then cries.

* * *

"Why does life have to be so hard, when will it get better?" She asks herself. She thinks about how tomorrow she has a physical and blood test at the doctor's office. "Oh god what did I just do?" She asks herself. She jumps up and runs some cool water on her arm, but this is after a half hour has already passed, so it probably won't help much. "I'm so dumb, I just hope the doctor won't notice or say anything but they never really said anything before." Yaz continues her day by chilling out in front of the TV and occasionally crying. Night time finally arrives, so she decides to go to bed. Morning finally arrives and Yaz gets up to get dressed. She looks at her arm and as she does so, sees distinct red lines but figures if she doesn't lift her arms up much, the doctor probably won't notice seeing they are on the underside. 

> * * *

Yaz finally arrives to the doctor's office, and gets herself checked in. She waits in the waiting room until she's called. Once, she's called she follows the nurse and gets weighed, then heads inside a room. The nurse talks to her for a bit. She takes Yaz's blood pressure but luckily Yaz is sitting with the opposite arm towards the nurse, so that goes smoothly. The nurse informs Yaz that she'll have a different doctor today cause her doctor had an emergency call and had to leave. She gets informed that she'll have Dr. Jones. "That's totally fine." Yaz replies. The nurse walks out, telling Yaz that the doctor will be in shortly.

* * *

Yaz sits there wondering who this Dr. Jones could be and hoping the doctor will be nice. She also hopes that the doctor will make her feel comfortable. Suddenly Yaz hears the door open and she jumps a bit from being startled. She notices a beautiful black woman staring at her and smiling. "Hello, I'm Doctor Martha Jones." Yaz smiles back warmly and shakes her hand. "Yasmin Khan, it's nice to meet you." Yaz feels dumb because of course the doctor knows who she is seeing it's on the papers. "It's very nice to meet you Yasmin." Yaz grins, "You can just call me Yaz if you'd like." The doctor smiles, "So Yaz I have to start with some standard questions." Yaz nods. "Do you smoke?" Yaz shakes her head, "No I don't." The doctor types the answer into her laptop. "Do you drink?" Yaz shakes her head again, "No, only maybe a little bit of wine for special occasions." The doctor types it in, "Nothing wrong with that." She replies. "Do you do drugs?" Yaz shakes her head, "No I don't and I wouldn't be a very good police officer if I did." 

* * *

The doctor types it into her computer and then stops to talk to Yaz. "Oh you're a police officer, that must be a tough job." Yaz nods, "Yeah it can be, but I still wanna do more with it I'm only a probation officer." The doctor smiles, "Oh I'm sure you'll get there." She smiles again, "Okay Yaz another standard question and I'm sorry for this." Yaz nods. "Are you sexually active?" Yaz blushes. "I haven't been for months to be honest." The doctor types it down. "Do you by any chance think you're pregnant?" Yaz blushes again, "No chance in that seeing the last person was...." Yaz pauses. "Please go ahead and don't be shy." The doctor says. "The last person was a woman." The doctor nods, "It's honestly okay Yaz." 

* * *

Yaz is a bit surprised because not all doctor's are open minded even though they should be. The doctor moves on asking Yaz if she feels depressed or suicidal. Yaz freezes for a moment and doesn't reply. "Yaz, do you feel depressed or suicidal?" The doctor looks at her, "I know these questions might be difficult but if you're honest with me, I can help." Yaz bites her lower lip, "I do get depression sometimes." Yaz takes her hand and pushes her hair out of her face, the doctor notices the burn marks on the underside of her arm. Suddenly, Yaz notices a very concerned look in the doctor's eyes. "Can I ask, what happened to your arm?" Yaz thinks to herself, "Should I just lie to her or tell her the truth?" Yaz tosses it around for a moment, deciding to be honest. The doctor has this warmth about her and to be honest it makes Yaz's heart flutter. 

* * *

"I don't want you mad at me, but yesterday I burned myself." The doctor gets gloves on and then gently runs her fingers over the burns. "Are they still hurting?" Yaz nods, "Yeah a bit." The doctor gets up and grabs some cream, gently rubbing it on Yaz's arm. Yaz smiles warmly. "Is this the first time you've done this?" The doctor asks. "No, I've done it a couple of times before but not for a long time." The doctor takes her gloves off and washes her hands. "Yaz I really think you should maybe talk to a psychologist about this." Yaz starts crying, "Please, I'm not just some crazy person!" Yaz says. "Yaz, having to see a psychologist doesn't mean that, many people go through different things." Yaz frowns, "I'm just really scared about it and don't want my friends to find out." The doctor grabs Yaz's hand for a moment and squeezes it gently. "They won't have to know, you don't have to tell anyone unless you feel comfortable." Yaz feels her heart pound from the doctor's touch. 

* * *

"Some first impression, I'm making on you, I'm sorry." Yaz says. Dr Jones smiles, "I think you're a wonderful person and full of lots of potential Yaz, you just gotta start believing that too." Those words bring a smile to Yaz's face. "Thank you Doctor Jones, I mean for everything!" She smiles warmly at Yaz, "It's what I'm here for and just to let you in on a little secret, you're already one of my favorite patients." Yaz giggles, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Doctor Jones smiles and gets ready to exit the room, but before she can leave Yaz calls out to her. "Doctor Jones, I hope this okay to ask, but would you like to go out for tea sometime?" She smiles at Yaz, "I'd love to, how about tomorrow night, I get off at 6." Yaz grins, "Sounds like a plan." 

* * *

Yaz had to stop herself from saying sounds like a date even though it almost slipped out. Yaz made her way out of the doctor's office and back home. Once home, Yaz couldn't stop thinking about how tomorrow night she'd be out with Doctor Jones. How would she handle being out with her, out of her work setting? Night arrived and Yaz went to bed. She had a dream about Doctor Jones and her sharing a kiss.She woke up feeling all hot, so she hopped in the shower. She thought to herself, Why am I feeling this way? Am I actually falling for this doctor? I can't let myself feel this way and plus she'd never feel the same. I mean she wouldn't be allowed to, would she? Although doctors get girlfriends and you can't tell me they all have significant others that are also doctors... You can't tell me that not 1 has fallen for a patient of theirs, right? Plus she's not my regular doctor, so would that be okay?

* * *

Yaz sits down and watches TV trying to clear her mind. This doesn't work well because a movie comes on about a doctor falling for her patient. Yaz can't help but watch it and hope this could happen with her. Suddenly, night time arrives and Yaz fixes her hair and puts on a nice pair of black pants along with a white blouse. She throws a sparkly black jacket over top of it and heads out. She heads over to the hospital and waits outside. Doctor Martha comes out of the hospital and Yaz greets her. "I'm just gonna go home and shower okay?" Yaz nods. She can't help but wonder if Martha is going to stand her up. "Let's meet at the Rainbow Cafe in a half hour though okay?" Martha says. Yaz nods, "Sounds good, I'll see you in a bit." Yaz heads to her car and goes to the store for a while to waste some time. Martha heads home and takes a shower. She then slips on a nice black suit and puts her hair up in a bun. 

* * *

Yaz finishes up shopping and heads over to the cafe. Is there some reason Doctor Jones picked the Rainbow Cafe? That cafe is known to have a lot of LGBTQ people who go there. Maybe it's just a coincidence Yaz thinks, or maybe she's being nice cause she knows I was sexually active with a woman months ago? Suddenly, Doctor Jones pulls up in her nice black sports car. They both get out and greet each other. Doctor Jones gives Yaz a hug and Yaz almost melts. "It's so nice to see you again Yaz!" Yaz feels her heart pound, "Likewise!" Yaz tries hard not to blush. 

* * *

They head inside and order their food. Yaz starts feeling a bit brave. "So can I ask you some questions?" Doctor Jones smiles, "Of course, you can ask me anything to be honest." Yaz swallows hard, "I don't wanna cross any lines because you were my doctor today." Yaz says. "I'm just a normal woman Yaz, I have a life outside of work and it's okay to ask me personal things outside of work." Yaz is silent for a moment, "So are you dating or married?" Doctor Jones shakes her head, "Nope not dating and not married." Yaz's eyes widen, "I'm shocked, I mean just because you're so nice and easy to talk to." She smiles, "I guess the right woman hasn't found me yet." Doctor Jones replies. Yaz's eyes get big and her mouth drops open. "Wait, you're?" She laughs, "Yeah just because I'm a doctor doesn't mean I have to be straight." Yaz feels a bit bad for assuming, "No I know and I'm sorry for assuming it's just.." Doctor Jones laughs again, "Honestly, please don't worry okay, I must just look straight or something, if that's a thing." 

* * *

"Well, I mean people never really think of me as anything other than straight either cause of my culture and stuff." Doctor Jones thinks for a moment, "I don't want to pry too much but are you currently seeing anyone?" Yaz shakes her head, "No I'm not." The smile that comes across Doctor Jone's face after that makes Yaz wonder if she fancies her too. "Look I don't want you to think I'm not gonna take your advice about seeing a psychologist but I have a feeling I won't need one for a while." Martha grins, "Well that's only if you feel you need one but if you think you can do this on your own, then go for it!" She can't help wonder why this huge turn around though. "I do have to ask, is there some reason you feel so motivated now, you seemed so sad when I first met you.." Yaz blushes, "I feel like I've found someone who is going to make my life worth living." Doctor Jones smiles, "Well that's great but I thought you didn't have a girlfriend?" She questions her. Yaz swallows hard, "Well, I mean I don't, but you honestly inspire me Doctor Jones!" Martha grins and feels her cheeks get warm, "Please Yaz you can call me Martha outside of work, okay?" Yaz grins, "Okay, Martha it is then." 

* * *

"I'm honestly so glad that I could help you today Yaz but trust me if you ever feel like you can't handle something and need a professional, don't hesitate to see that psychologist." Yaz nods, "I honestly won't hesitate, I know it's okay if I would need the help." Yaz and Martha stare at each other as they eat, once they finish up they talk again. "So Yaz, I don't wanna be too forward but I'd love if we did this again sometime." Yaz's eyes light up brighter than ever. "Hey, how about tomorrow night you can come over to my place and I can cook some food." Martha smiles, "I would honestly love that Yaz!" Yaz blushes, "I'm really glad that I've gotten to know you cause you've already helped me so much." Martha almost tears up, "You can come to me about anything." Yaz nods, "I know and I don't trust people very easily but this is different." Martha nods, "I'm really glad Yaz because you're an amazing person!" Yaz compliments Martha back and they share a hug before parting. The hug is a bit longer this time and Yaz feels butterflies in her tummy.

* * *

When Yaz arrives home she sits down thinking about how things went. I can't believe that this even happened, she thinks to herself. So maybe it's true and things do get better? Yaz starts to tear up but in a good way. She feels so worthy and she hasn't felt like this in a long time. She hopes that more will come out of this because she has a feeling that Doctor Martha Jones is feeling the same way. Regardless of what happens, she knows that she's also made a friend for life. 


End file.
